Martha (Fear)
Martha is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. She serves as the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Martha's life prior to or as the outbreak began other than she was a English teacher. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "The Code" Morgan Jones communicates with Martha over the radio when he is accidentally smuggled into Mississippi after passing out in the back of a semi truck. Martha tells a confused Morgan to "take what you need, leave what you don't". Later, Martha listens in on Morgan's distress call to his friends back in Texas while heading there with Wendell, Sarah and Jim Brauer. After writing the same message onto the cheek of a walker named Purvis, impaled through its neck in her office, she declares with a wicked smile that they are headed for Texas as well. "Weak" Martha is first seen listening in on June's distress call to her friends. Later, Morgan unknowingly stumbles upon her and tells her she can take what she needs from his box. She ominously warns Morgan to “be careful.” He leaves as she dumps out water from a clean bottle and replaces it with dirty water. She then puts a lighter to the top and places it back in the box. At night, Martha tricks a guy named Quinn, by putting a "7" on the mile marker 21, making him go to the wrong place and preventing him from finding June. As a confused Quinn looks around, Martha puts a walker onto him and watches as his neck is bitten, before turning off the radio. Then, Martha lets go of her previous walker, Purvis, and attends to Quinn, who’s nearly turned and tied up in the back of the SWAT truck. She writes “People You Know” on his face and tells him he won’t be weak anymore. Quinn reanimates as Martha evily smiles down at her new pet. "Blackjack" Martha radios June when she attempts to radio Quinn. However, she tells her that Quinn is dead. Morgan recognizes the voice and radios her. Martha immediately recognizes Morgan. "I know a lot about you, Morgan," she says. She learned it from Althea's tapes and she warns him to stop leaving those boxes on the road because it will make him weak. “I know who you are, I know what you’re really capable of,” she says ominously. Martha later radios Alicia when she's talking to Morgan and she tells Morgan, “I gave you the chance to be strong.” ''Morgan tells her he’ll continue to find the people they’re looking for until they find and help her. Martha drives Althea’s SWAT truck and ambushes Morgan and his people. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she’s doing and she tells him, ''“You lose people... You lose yourself.” Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the van right next to the truck, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" Martha will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Martha has killed. *Hank (Zombified) *Stevie (Alive) *Purvis (Alive, Caused) *Quinn (Alive, Caused) *At least two truck drivers (Alive, Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *”I Lose People...” Trivia *This character is credited as Filthy Woman and Dirty Woman in "The Code". She is not called by name until "MM 54." References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists